


too late to turn back

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks away in the morning, but he can only walk so far.<br/>Day 9: angry sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	too late to turn back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm not good at a one night stand (stay with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763753) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove). 



> Sequel to 'I'm not good at a one night stand (stay with me)'. I am expecting at least one more part. Once again, goes out to keyweegirlie for being the epitome of awesome.

Derek wakes up and looks down at the sleeping Stiles lying on his chest. He can feel his heart give a twinge because it’s finally happened, he finally got Stiles in bed, but he’s not sure if it was a spur of the moment thing or more. He gently lifts Stiles’ head and gracefully gets out of bed as Stiles cuddles his pillow instead, mumbling nonsense words.

Derek gazes at Stiles’ sleeping form and thinks of how even while he’s asleep, Stiles fidgets in some way. His fingers or legs are constantly moving and it’s adorable to see. Derek shakes himself at the stupidly sappy thoughts and moves to find his clothes. It’s still dark outside, the sun not having tipped over the horizon, and Derek thanks his werewolf abilities at being able to see enough. He puts on his clothes and glances back one last time before he leaves. 

_Fuck it_ , he thinks and goes back to the bed, placing a kiss on Stiles’ cheek before walking out. He misses Stiles’ muffled _Derek?_ before he just snuggles in closer to his pillow. 

Derek sometimes sees Stiles on campus, but it’s usually rare. After their night together, though, he seems to catch sight of him everywhere – in the dining hall that Derek frequents more than the other one, in the library studying, in the computer lab printing out notes, in the rec center swimming laps (and maybe Derek stared a little at the water sluicing down his body – sue him), at the shelter Derek likes to visit sometimes that nobody knows about. He actually doesn’t even go inside the shelter because Stiles is in there and he’s not ready to make awkward conversation with him. 

The latest encounter happens at **Moonshine** , the werewolf bar that Derek likes to go to with Isaac, Boyd, and Erica and the one that Laura drags them all to when she’s _checking in on her baby bro!_ Derek could smell Stiles as soon as he walked in, had been able to distinguish his smell from others for years. There’s another scent mixed in with his, one that Derek can’t place but seems a bit familiar. Of course, Derek’s group of friends, and boy does he use that term loosely right now, who sense Derek’s interest and who notice him staring at the door let out a wolf whistle to catch Stiles’ attention. Great. 

Stiles grins at them, but Derek can see his smile falter a little bit when he catches sight of Derek. He holds his head high, though, and walks over to their table. Scott, Allison, and Danny trail behind him. As they get closer, Derek can recognize the other scent mingling with Stiles’ – it’s Danny’s. Derek can feel anger and jealousy roll in his belly and all he wants to do is lay claim to Stiles. But it’s been one week of absolute avoidance and Derek definitely doesn’t deserve Stiles. He puts on a half-assed smile and greets them all. Erica chirpily tells them to pull up stools because their table is definitely big enough and she has the gall to wink at Derek when he sends her a glare. Derek just scowls and looks down at this bottle of beer, thankful it can actually get him drunk. 

Derek excuses himself to go to the bathroom and he’s not surprised that Stiles walks in seconds later. 

“So, Danny, huh?”

Derek should invest in some duct tape to put over his mouth because he can’t stop the words from tumbling out.

Stiles whips his head to look over at him and a smile appears on his face. It’s not a normal smile, this one is sharp and ugly and makes Derek’s fist curl.

“Not that it’s any of your damn business, but no, not Danny. He’s a friend. An awesome friend that helped me out, but just a friend,” Stiles bites out. 

Derek continues to stick his foot in his mouth.

“Oh, how’d he help you out, Stiles?” 

Stiles just scoffs and looks away from him, standing in front of the sink and clenching the sides tightly. Derek can smell so many emotions coming from him and he can still smell stupid Danny’s scent all over him. It’s different than it was when Derek’s scent was mixed in with Stiles so this doesn’t seem sexual in nature, but his mouth is clearly not running on logic. 

“Why the fuck do you even care, Derek?” Stiles asks, voice low and barely audible. 

Derek doesn’t answer, but he tugs Stiles away from the mirror to push him against the wall and kisses him. He bites at his lips and Derek has to control himself so that he doesn’t shift right then and there. Stiles stills for only a moment before he gets with the program and tugs at Derek’s hair, nipping at Derek’s lips right back. The kiss is brutal – rough and dirty – but Derek can’t get enough. If this is what it takes, so be it. 

Stiles gets fingers under Derek’s shirt and he starts scraping them down his back, bring Derek closer to him and leaving marks that disappear. Derek can feel the blood well to the surface in the form of scratches but heal just as quickly. Derek breaks the kiss and bites down Stiles’ jaw before attaching his mouth to Stiles’ neck and collarbone, aggressively kissing the area and making sure he marks it well and good. If this is all he’s getting, he’s going to make his mark very evident so every were around, and human for that matter, will know what they got up to. 

Stiles is cursing under his breath as Derek mars his pretty skin. Derek gets a hand in Stiles’ pants and starts to jerk him off, quick and efficient. Stiles tries to do the same to him but Derek doesn’t let him, needing to do this for Stiles. 

Stiles pants breathlessly as Derek continues laving his tongue over the marks he’s made, each bite feeling like a personal victory. Stiles is probably going to give him hell when he sees his neck but Derek can’t bring himself to care, continuing to tug at Stiles’ dick, loving how he curls into Derek with soft moans. Derek wants to spend his time learning just what makes Stiles’ moan the loudest, but for now, he squeezes gently and wrenches an orgasm from Stiles as he makes the most gorgeous noises. The other sounds start to filter in as Stiles comes down from his high and it’s like a bucket of ice water over his head. He pulls his hand out of Stiles’ boxers and washes off the come, wanting to lick it, but right now is not the time or place. 

“Is this all you wanted?” Stiles asks as Derek is wiping his hands. The tone is a new one – flat and lifeless almost. Derek looks and sees the expression mirrors the voice, smoothed out. But Derek knows Stiles and can see the tick at the corner of his eye and the way he clenches and unclenches his fingers.

“No,” Derek whispers. The mask falls away leaving confusion and a dash of hope. God, Derek wants so bad, but he’s awful news for Stiles, is going to leave him in ruins.

“I’m still mad at you, you know,” Stiles says, but his glare is softened by the way he’s splayed against the wall, weak kneed like a baby colt.

“I know. I’ll find you tomorrow,” Derek promises, but needing to get out of the bar – away from the knowing glances of all the werewolves (what was he _thinking?!_ ), away from the judging looks from his and Stiles’ friends, and especially away from Stiles when all he wants to do is curl into him and keep him forever. He just needs out. He presses a soft, almost chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips before he strides out into the cool night. Tomorrow can wait. Right now, he needs to figure out what the hell he’s going to do and what he’s gotten himself into. Because he knows it’s too late to turn back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [using his words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785613) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove)




End file.
